Erroro verdad
by Janako
Summary: Todo estaba muy tranquilo en la casa de los G-Boys hasta que...


****

Error... o verdad

Por Janako

Todo estaba tranquilo en la casa donde los 5 pilotos Gundam vivían. Trowa y Quatre estaban tomando el te en la sala, Heero y Duo en la habitación que compartían y Wufei... no tengo idea, seguramente borracho debajo de algún puente. 

Quatre estaba a punto de sentarse en uno de los sillones, con su tasa de te en la mano, cuando se escucharon varios gritos que hicieron al rubio incorporarse de un brinco y soltar la tasa que se rompió en mil pedazos al llegar al suelo. 

Los gritos provenían de las habitaciones de arriba, y entre ellos Trowa pudo distinguir.

–Omae o Korosu

–Noooooooooooo

La primer vos era de Heero y el grito desesperado de Duo. El árabe y el latino comenzaron a subir a toda velocidad la escalera, temiendo que el piloto del 01 haya perdido por completo su, escasa, paciencia y estuviera intentando matar a su compañero.

–Nooooo, no lo hagas, Heero, por favor...

–Deja de llorar como una niña y compórtate como un guerrero Gundam.

–No es justo tu eres más fuerte que yo.

–Cállate, ya casi estas muerto de todos modos.

–No me importa, pelearé por vivir hasta el final.

Al llegar a la puerta, Trowa no perdió ni un segundo y la abrió. Pero al hacerlo se encontró con una escena completamente diferente de la que esperaba. 

Heero y Duo estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro, frente a un televisor. 

Duo estaba completamente ileso, pero con lágrimas en los ojos y Heero, que no tenía las manos en su cuello como Quatre lo esperaba, simplemente lo miraba con una sonrisa maléfica. 

Trowa no pudo evitar que una suave risa saliera de sus labios al entender lo que en realidad sucedía. 

En la pantalla del TV podían verse dos animales. Uno, que parecía una especie de gorila, estaba parado en sima del otro, que parecía un intento de canguro, y se golpeaba fuertemente el pecho. Encima de ambos podían verse claramente las palabras GAME OVER.

–Yo gane– Heero parecía gozar cada palabra. 

–No es justo, tu te elegiste a Shigú (el "gorila") que es el más fuerte– Duo se refregaba los ojos mientras veía a su pobre animalito destrozado por el otro.

–Tonterías, puedo ganarte con cualquiera. La otra vez utilice a Kyto (algo parecido a un pato, pequeño e indefenso, pero en las manos de Heero cualquier cosa es un arma mortífera) y también te gane. 

–Haaaa, ya calla-te... glup... jeje, lo siento... yo no quise...

En su frustración Duo arrojó su Shostick (no se como se escribe), el cual dio fuertemente contra la cara de Heero. Quien después de pasarse la mano por la zona golpeada le tiró una mirada llena de furia y enojo.

–Hee.. Hee-ro, que vas a hacer...?

El piloto del 01 se había parado y comenzó a dirigirse hacia él, haciendo sonar cada uno de sus dedos.

Al ver esto Duo supo exactamente lo que tenia que hacer. Sin detenerse a meditarlo demasiado, se paró y echo a correr pasando por la puerta a toda velocidad, empujando a los dos chicos que habían estado como espectadores de la escena. Heero, como era de esperarse salió en su persecución gritando su frase favorita y más nombrada. 

–Duo, Omae o Korosu!!!!!

–Uff, parece que esta vez va enserio– Trowa comenzó a incorporarse después de haberse visto obligado a besar el suelo– ¿Estas bien?

–Si... –Quatre hizo lo mismo que su amigo, aunque con un poco más de dificultad, ya que cuando chocó contra la puerta su manga había quedado enganchada en el picaporte haciendo que su brazo quedara colgando de este. –Oye, ¿crees que deberíamos preocuparnos por Duo? – preguntó mientras se cercioraba de que su brazo estuviera en su lugar.

Ambos chicos se miraron por unos segundos y finalmente respondieron a coro.

–Nooo, que se las arregle solo.

Luego bajaron tranquilamente para seguir en lo que estaban haciendo.

Mientras tanto. 

–Lo sientoooooo. – Duo corría por la calle con todas sus fuerzas intentando perder a su perseguidor.

Ambos chicos corrían con una velocidad admirable, mientras los vecinos y las personas que pasaban por ahí los miraban sorprendidos.

–Detente y deja que te ponga las manos en sima.

–¿ACASO CREES QUE ESTOY LOCO?

–No, estas muerto!!!!

****

Owari

Aquí termina el fic. El hecho de si Heero atrapara finalmente a Duo queda al gusto de cada uno. 

Claro que yo espero que si lo atrape. jajajaja (risa maniática)

Aisha, este no tendrá un final feliz, pero al menos no es triste. No?

Por favor manden sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas, o lo que se les ocurra a: janako_yuy@yahoo.com.ar

Sayonara

Janako

Pd: No olviden autodetonarse.


End file.
